


His Other Half

by thatweirdnerd000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Love Triangles, Magic, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdnerd000/pseuds/thatweirdnerd000
Summary: "I wish we could go back in time. To before it all went wrong. When we were just siblings who were attached at the hip. Before we had to make a choice...before I chose wrong."Liz Potter, twin sister to Harry Potter, has never had her story told. Well, it's time to meet his other half...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. The Two Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! I'm excited to have you reading my story! But first I have a few notes:
> 
> -This will encompass all years at Hogwarts (1-7) I don't plan on making a second book unless I have to so years will be separated with filler chapter. :) 
> 
> -With school and trying to manage my well being in the midst of a pandemic this story isn't high on my list of things to do. I made this story for relaxation purposes so there will not be a strict upload schedule. 
> 
> -Prefer to read on Wattpad? No problem! Just type in 'His Other Half' and it should pull up! My username is thatweirdnerd05!
> 
> -Somethings will be different from cannon, don't worry if you see a part you don't remember! Chances are I added that ;) 
> 
> More notes at the end!

In the dead of night when even the streetlights ebbe to mere inkling of themselves, that’s when they met. It was safer that way. He was an odd sight to see turning the corner onto Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore, tall and thin with silver hair and a beard so long that it could almost reach the ground. His face, while wrinkled, was cheerful and bright. A look of optomissim was always in his eye, even on that day. He walked at a brisk pace until right in front of one of the very normal looking houses of Privet Drive. 

He waited for a moment, enjoying the silence of the suburban London area when a black cat strided over to the man. It’s yellow eyes peering up at him as he gave a hearty laugh, 

“Glad you could join me Professor McGonagall .” Professor McGonagall grumbled, moving behind a bush. In an instant a tall, stern-looking woman with black hair already in a tight bun came out from behind the bush.

“I wouldn’t miss this moment for the world, you know that Dumbledore .” Dumbledore hummed a response. 

“Well, aren’t you forgetting something?” Professor McGonagall noted, Dumbledore was confused until it clicked in his mind. He took out his wand, muttered a quick spell and suddenly the streetlights went dark. 

“You always forget that muggles might be confused by our appearances.” 

“We look just like them though!” Professor McGonagall looked the man up and down, he was dressed in bright purple robes with shiny images of moons and stars. 

“Indeed, just like them.” She commented sarcastically. A low rumbling sound filled the air. It grew louder and louder until the sound seemed to be next to them, Minver looked over at her friend wide eyed with fear, 

“You didn’t-”

“I did. Hagrid is very responsible, relax Minvera and have a lemon drop.” Dumbledore opened his palm to reveal a tiny circular candy. “It’s all the rage in muggle London and I’m quite fond of them myself.” Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, still too concerned about the well beings of the children to share a sweet. 

Finally, a headlight shone down the tiny street and the rumbling of a motor was in full force as Hagrid sped to a halt near the two.  
“I didn’t know you had a motorcycle Hagrid.” If the motorcycle was a large sight, so was the man riding it. Hagrid was practically a giant, two heads taller than any basketball player and about 5 times wider. He looked wild, a bush of black hair on his face covered most of his round head and the rest was covered by long black curls. His clothes were dark and grungy to blend in with the sky, but in the crook of his amr was a bundle of blankets.  
“That’s because I don’t sir, Mr.Black lent me this one to retrieve the two with.” 

“And you did retrieve them, right?” Professor McGonagall questioned, the large man nodded.

“Yes Ma’am, no issues ether. Got in right before a crowd came and those tikes were so tuckered out practically fell asleep as soon as we left.” Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore bent forward, moving a few blankets to see the faces of a small boy and girl. Both peacefully sleeping cuddled next to the other. 

“How can you tell them apart?” Dumbledore asked Hagrid. 

“Well Elizabeth gots red hair,” He pointed out the tiny tuff of red curls. “And Harry’s gots black hair.” Again pointing out the other tuff. He nodded, Professor McGonagall seemed to notice something about the twins as well, 

“Is that where-” Whispered Professor McGonagall.

“Yes,” Dumbledore answered. “they'll have those scars forever.”

“Couldn’t you do something about it, Dumbledore?”

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well give them here, Hagrid we’d better get this over with.” Dumbledore took Elizabeth and Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys’ house.

“Could I-could I say good-bye to him, sir?” Asked Hagrid. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, he bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Doing the same to Elizabeth. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

“Shhh!” hissed Professor McGonagall, “you’ll wake the Muggles!”

“S-s-sorry,” sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handker- chief and burying his face in it. “But I c-c-can’t stand it — Lily an’ James dead — an’ those poor little twins off ter live with Muggles —”

“Yes, yes, it’s all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we’ll be found,” Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry and Elizabeth gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry’s blanket, 

“Good luck, you two,” he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he, Professor McGonagall , and Hagrid were gone. Almost as if they never were there in the first place.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, streetlights returned to giving their dim glow and the night became quiet once again. It was the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he and his sister were special, not knowing they were famous, not knowing they would be woken in a few hours’ time by Mrs. Dursley’s scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few years being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley with his sister by his side. 

He couldn’t know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 

“To Harry and Elizabeth Potter-the two who lived!”


	2. A Birthday Party

Now, 10 years later, not much was different about Privet Drive. Mrs.Dores had changed her rose bushes to tulips, Mr and Mrs Hapton had a little boy, and Ms.Barkley had adopted three tiny kittens. Besides those minor things nothing seemed out of the ordinary down the mundane street. Well, nothing out of the ordinary except for the nuisances that lived On Number 4 Privet Drive. Not much was known about the two. They were only ever seen behind fences or through the cracked front door or every now and then one would walk down the driveway to retrieve the post. 

No children recognized them from school and since the Dursleys never spoke of them theories and speculation started. 

“I heard they came to live with Dudley after they got let out of prison for good conduct.” A girl named Martha Meadows, one of the many followers of Dudley, speculated while swinging at ‘Maple Woods Garden’, a nearby park and playground. 

“Well Dudley told me that their parents died after seeing how ugly their babies were.” Martha’s sister, Meagan, announced to the other speculating children. A wave of ‘whoa’s and ‘wow’s washed over them. Meagan was the oldest afterall and Dudley had told her himself so she must be right. 

“Can you really die from someone else's ugliness?” A boy piped up, Meagan went to give a retort when-

“You can if they’re ugly enough.” Interrupted a nasally voice, everyone looked over and saw the most popular kid at their school. Dudley Dursely. He was a fat pig of a boy, with oily blonde hair and a pig nose plus an intolerable scream when he didn’t get his way (which wasn’t a common occurrence at the Dursleys). 

“So...they really died after seeing how weird they were?”

“Yup.” 

“What do they look like?” Sally wondered aloud. 

“If I told you, you would drop dead right here, right now. Only my family is tough enough to withstand their ugliness.” Bragged the ball-shaped boy once more, his chest high in the air with pride.

“So, you're kinda like a superhero?” Ollie, another boy, asked in awe. 

“I am a superhero Ollie.” Dudley ate up the attention he received from his peers about his cousins. He ate almost anything so it wasn’t strange to see him boasting about such a peculiar topic. 

“Dudley my scrumptious little boy, are you ready for the bestest birthday ever?” Gushed Mrs.Dursley, Dudley’s mother, a spindly woman with a giraffe-like neck and a knack for gossip. 

“Coming Mummy!” He shouted back, “I’ll tell you more at school, you won’t believe what's been happening recently because of them.” With that Dudley bounded back to his home, anticipating how great of a birthday he was going to have. 

~~~  
“Harry, count how many presents are over there.” Elizabeth whispered over at her brother from where she was making the tea in the Dursley’s tiny kitchenette.

“What?” Harry puzzled looking over towards his sister then to the conjoined living room where their three oppressors (As she called them) sat. “Lizzie, what are you on about-”

“Just count the presents!” Elizabeth watched as his brow crinkled in concentration. Her mouth moved to a grin of anticipation.“How many are there.”

“36.” Harry replied calmly, flipping the strips of bacon in the pan. 

“How many did he have last year?” She coaxed. Harry’s calmness disappeared and the same smirk she wore reappeared on his face.

“Oh, at least 39.” 

“How long do you think it’ll last?” Elizabeth joked. It was one of the stranger games the twins had. After years of putting up with Dudley’s tantrums they decided to have a little fun with it. Sometimes they’d bet on their answers, sometimes they wouldn’t. Whatever the case was for that day both guaranteed they were right, even if they weren’t. A trait, they had been told, they had gotten from their father. 

“I’d say...5 minutes.” 

“Only 5?” Harry shrugged. 

“I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt. You?”

“I’d say 30.” Elizabeth bet, Harry gave a look of shock. 

“That’d be a new high score-”

“Only barely! Last time he reached 28 minutes easily, and if his lungs are as big as the rest of him...I bet he can reach it.” Both of them broke out into a fit of giggles at the joke towards their cousin. 

“Will you two stop jabbering and hurry up already! My muffin demands to eat before his presents!” Ordered Mrs.Dursley, her head shaking angrily with each word she said. 

“I’m starving mummy!” Dudley whined, banging his fork and knife on the table. 

“Don’t worry my boy, food will be out momentarily if those two aren’t as lazy as they look.” Mr.Dursley, a man built just like his son only with a thick mustache across his top lip, remarked while continuing to read the mornings newspaper and sip his coffee. Mrs.Dursley giggled slightly at her husband's comment as she continued prepping the mounds of presents for her son to rip open. 

Elizabeth’s blood boiled at the remarks made at her expense. She could deal with many things about the Dursleys but those comments made her seethe. Something about being talked down about didn’t resonate well with her. If it wasn’t for Harry always being there to calm her down, she’d surely get slapped much more than she already did. 

With a final pip from the kettle Elizabeth placed everything on a try and shakily began her way towards the living room table.

“Move faster!” Dudley demanded again banging his utensils. Elizabeth shot him a look and continued to move at the slow pace. 

“Listen for once in you life girl, move faster!” Mr.Dursley hissed. Elizabeth gulped and quickened her pace to distract from her pulsing blood. She swore if he had another comment come out of him she’d-

“WATCH OUT!” Mrs.Dursley screamed as Elizabeth’s foot collided with one of the present boxes causing the small girl to trip.   
Everything happened in slow motion after that. Elizabeth felt herself heaving forward with an expression of shock and horror and watched helpless as the kettle of boiling water flew off the tray heading towards Harry. Her right hand reached, throwing itself out in front of her. 

She fell onto the floor with a grunt of pain. Her bones felt mangled and her head hurt like hell. Tears threatened to fall when the throbbing sensation wouldn’t leave her. She wanted to just lay facing the floor forever, eyes closed hoping the feeling of nausea would cease. But Mrs.Dursley let out a blood curdling scream and a strong arm yanked her off the floor. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!” Mr.Dursley bellowed at young Elizabeth who was still in shock from her incident. 

“What do you mean?” She hesitated. Mr.Dursley pointed one of his nubby fingers over at the sight that was causing his wife grief. Elizabeth’s eyes went wide with shock and curiosity. The tea kettle seemed suspended in mid-air, along with the water spilling out of it. Elizabeth looked over at Harry who assured her with one look that he was fine and not a drop had gotten on him. Her gaze returned to the pot and she carefully moved her hand underneath it then above it. Certainly no strings were attached so how could it be frozen? 

“YOU DID THIS!” Mr.Dursley boomed once more. “Fix it!” 

“I don’t know how to fix it.” She replied. Mr.Dursley’s face grew red with anger, steam practically flew out his ears at the confused girl. 

“Mummy she’s going to ruin my special day!’ Blubbered Dudley with his fake cry. He hadn’t actually cried in years. As soon as he realized with a single sniffle and pout he could get his way, tears were not needed anymore. 

“It’s alright my Duddley-kins, it’s alright…” Cooed Mrs.Dursley, “How about we skip the presents for now and go ahead and take you out? And while we’re out we’ll buy you two extra presents to make up for her?” Dudley let out a sniffle, 

“Really? Promise?” 

“I promise my muffin.” Mrs.Dursley vowed, taking Dudley in her arms once again before moving him out of the room. Her head popped back in and scowled at Elizabeth and Harry, 

“Vernon, Dudley and I will be upstairs. Come up when you’ve disciplined those two nuisances properly.” She spat and disappeared up the stairs. 

The twins gulped, looking back over at their fuming Uncle. 

“Cupboard-now-no meals.” He growled, grabbing them by their ears and pulling them into the slim hallway. 

“But I didn’t mean to do it! Honest!” Elizabeth protested. 

“And I wasn’t even involved!” Harry squeaked as the two of them were thrown into their cupboard. They heard the sound of the door locking and angry footsteps above them. 

The cupboard was barely more than crawl space, you had to hang your head low just to walk in there let alone sleep in there with another person. Harry pulled on a string hanging from the ceiling and light-flooded their ‘room’. 

A few drawings taped to the wall, old posters Dudley had disposed of, and ratty action figures were the decor. Two sleeping bags unrolled next to each other were the beds and a tiny cabinet with a broken door held their clothes. It wasn’t the highlife but it was better than where they used to sleep. Outside. 

“I’m really sorry Harry, I didn’t for this to happen.” Elizabeth stated softly, looking down. She always felt awful when Harry would be roped into what she had done. She pulled her knees to her chest and set her chin on top them. A face of disappointment bestowing her features. 

“It’s okay Lizzie, I know you didn’t mean to…” 

“Do you forgive me?” 

“I’ll always forgive you Lizzie. You’re my sister, how could I not?” Elizabeth gave a weak smile and Harry gave her one back. The twins sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the comfortable air when someone banged on the door.

“Get in the car! We’re not leaving you two here, especially after Elizabeth’s stunt!” Sneered Mrs.Dursley. Harry and Elizabeth perked up, they had never been aloud out on Dudley’s birthday. 

“Where are we going?” Harry wondered as he rushed to lace up his sneakers. Elizabeth shrugged, 

“Who cares as long as we get out of the house!” She squealed with excitement. Both of them raced to the car, buckling up as Dudley and his friend, Marcus, slinked in. 

“Where are we going again Dudley?” Marcus asked in between looking at his game and picking at his scab. 

“The zoo.” Marcus’s face crinkled with disgust, 

“With all those smelly animals and whiny children? Why there?”

“Well there’s this new animal that's supposed to be giant and scary.” Marcus looked over at his friend with skepticism but shrugged. 

“Whatever…” He mumbled just as the car engine started up and they left the driveway. 

“Big and scary? Are you ready to see it Lizzie?” Harry whispered giggly, Elizabeth nodded. 

“I can’t wait!”


	3. The Vanishing Glass

Half an hour later Elizabeth and Harry were still bouncing with anticipation for their big outing. The car heaved to a stop in the parking lot near the zoo’s entrance, 

“You go ahead and take Dudley and Marcus, I want to have a chat with these two.” Mrs.Dursley urged with a polite smile so Marcus wouldn’t get worried. Mr.Dursley nodded and left the car, the two boys in tow.

Harry and Elizabeth watched their figures disappear from sight as they mixed with the other hoards of people at the zoo’s shiny entrance. 

“Listen here you two and listen good,” Their heads swiveled back to face their Aunt. “Under no circumstances will you do anything without my permission. No touching something, no talking, and no tricks. Unless you want to be in that cupboard until Christmas.” Those last few words were pointed towards Elizabeth who nodded slowly. “Understand?” She hissed, the two nodded silently. 

“Good. Now, act normal for once in your lives.” With that Mrs.Dursley marched them out of the car holding onto their hands tightly. Even though they had the fear of God struck into them, both Harry and Elizabeth’s stomachs still turned with happiness and dazzled smiles still graced their faces. What they didn’t know was no matter the set of rules they were given, their Potter genes always seemed to find trouble.

Because no matter how ‘normal’ they tried to act, things like the frozen teapot that morning always happened. 

One time on a sunny Sunday, Mr.Dursley allowed the two of them outside to weed the garden and rake the leaves. Things were going well until Harry had noticed that the weeds he was pulling would always grow back in a matter of seconds. He kept yanking and yanking but the weeds were still there. When he called Elizabeth over to try and yank, the pile of leaves she had raked were now spread about the entire block's yards. A gust of wind must have come through suddenly when they weren’t looking they had concluded while raking everyone else's yards until dawn. 

Another time Mrs.Dursley was trying to force two ugly sweaters, one a bright orange and one a sickly green, onto them for Christmas. With each squirm from them the sweaters got smaller and smaller until it would only fit a hand puppet. They got two weeks in the cupboard after that, one week for each sweater wasted.

But today the twins had promised nothing would go wrong and they were going to try their hardest. 

As they met up with Mr.Dursley and the boys to start walking the ‘Mammals from North America’ exhibit Mr.Dursley began doing what he did best. Complain. He complained about the weather, Harry, taxes, Elizabeth, the bank, and sometimes the twins combined into a single thought. But his favorite thing to complain about were the ‘hooligans’ who littered the streets. 

“See, right there Petunia!” He pointed to a small gang of bikers enjoying an exhibit, “They’re bloody everywhere!” 

“I had a dream about a biker last night, he was flying.” Harry mumbled, only Elizabeth caught it. 

“Me too. Though mine had some old hag in it as well, probably you Auntie.” She replied quietly with a snicker. 

“Pipe down you two! Motorcyclists don’t fly Harry and you’re already on thin ice Elizabeth don’t test me.” Mrs.Dursley scoffed, causing Marcus and Dudley to laugh at the twins. Harry flushed bright red, Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and continued to try and enjoy herself. 

She wasn’t going to let tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb ruin her fun with their nasty comments.   
~~~  
Surprisingly, the day turned out to be splendid for everyone. Harry and Elizabeth were giving cheap lollies (Only because the Ice cream lady insisted such well behaved children deserved a treat before Mr.Dursley could hurry them away. But they took what they could get.) and were even allowed to wander freely together as long as Mrs.Dursley could still see them, which wasn’t hard. Puffy black hair and bright red curls weren’t hard to spot in an abundance of brunette english folk. 

They had seen tigers and monkeys and lions, the only thing left was the Reptile house. It was cool and damp when they had entered. The only source of light was the terrariums built into the walls and hazy light fixtures above. Lizards and all sorts of scaly creatures moved around their enclosures captivating the children. Dudley had been promised by his mother there was a giant and scary new creature, and boy was she right. A few terrariums from the exit sat a giant glass enclosure with a zoo-keeper right next to it. 

“...As you can see folks our newest member to the Reptile House is a little shy but once she’s warmed up to her new environment she’ll be gliding around her tank in no time! Now in our...” Dudley pushed past other children and pressed his pig face to the glass. It was huge, the snake easily could’ve wrapped itself around Mr.Dursley’s car twice and still have excess. The creature looked hellish, pure black scales in an intricate pattern down its back, a sharp diamond head. It would've been absolutely terrifying, if it was awake. 

“Make it move!” Whined Dudley, Mr.Dursley lightly tapped on the glass but the snake didn’t budge. 

“Harder!” Dudley ordered, Mr.Dursley knocked louder this time yet the snake continued to ignore him. Dudley scoffed and rolled his eyes, 

“Some ‘scary’ creature. C’mon Marcus I think I heard that worker say they’re gonna feed that copperhead soon.” He shuffled away with Marcus and his parents following. Elizabeth and Harry timidly approached. Elizabeth felt bad for the poor creature. Locked up all day with idiots like Dudley knocking on the walls of your home. 

“Poor thing,” She said pitifully. 

“I feel bad for you, putting up with people like our cousin Dudley all day.” Elizabeth hummed in agreement. Both understood each other in a way. Locked away as a sort of thing for people to talk about suspiciously or think is neat for five minutes before moving on.

The snake’s beady eyes groggily opened and slowly, very slowly it raised its head level with them and winked. 

IT WINKED!

Elizabeth looked over at Harry with shock, 

“Did you see that?” Elizabeth squeaked, her insides turning with fear. 

“It..It was probably a trick of the light.” He tried to rationalize. A plain voice spoke out,

“No tricksss.” 

Elizabeth yelped and jumped behind her brother. They slowly moved to face back at the glass where the snake still was, almost grinning. 

“Did...Did the snake just-”

“Talk? I think it did.” The snake shook its head calmly, 

“Don’t be alarmed young onesss. I won’t bite you…” 

Harry gulped but stood to face the snake again, he looked around them. No one else seemed bothered by the snake talking, or maybe no one else could hear.   
“Where-” Harry said shakily, “Where’re you from?” The snake directed them to a sign near its enclosure. 

“Is it nice in Brazil?” Asked Elizabeth from peering behind Harry’s shoulder. The big snake, while nice, still was a big snake and something about it didn’t seem trustworthy to the girl. It directed them back to the sign: 

Born in Captivity 

“Oh, sorry.” She muttered embarrassed, again hiding behind Harry to hide her reddening face. 

“It’sss fine. Don’t be embarrasssed.” As the snake gave her a comforting smile, a booming shout made all three jump. 

“DUDLEY! MR.DURSLEY! COME LOOK AT THE SNAKE YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT IT’S DOING!” Marcus and Dudley bounded towards them as fast as they could.   
“Out of the way!” He said, shoving Elizabeth and Harry to the ground. 

What happened next happened so fast, no one saw how it happened. One second Marcus and Dudley were pressed against the glass and the next they were shrieking with terror as they fell into the enclosure. Harry sat up and gasped, Elizabeth groaned. The glass front of the tank was gone. 

It had vanished! 

The great snake uncoiled itself rapidly, slithering down onto the tile. People throughout the reptile house scream and screeched with horror, racing towards the exit. As the snake slithered past them, it smirked again, 

“Thanksss amingosss...Brazil here I come.” While they were happy to help, Elizabeth knew they were in for a long night when she was yanked up by a strong arm for the second time that day.


	4. Letters From No One

“You can’t sulk forever Lizzie.”

“Watch me!” She argued with a huff, Harry sighed. 

“It’s not their fault that they don’t understand-”

“No but it’s their fault for not believing us.” She snapped back, Harry continued to try and reason with his stubborn sister. 

“How could they have known the snake was talking? To them we just look crazy!”

“Maybe but they didn’t have to lock us up!” Harry turned away, unable to argue anymore. She was right this was the longest punishment they had ever been given even though no one could prove they were behind it. He heard a sniffle, 

“I’m just-why do we always get the blame?” Harry turned back to face her, tears now threatening to break from her eyes. No matter how tough Elizabeth tried to be, she was still a little girl who never understood why she got yelled at, why no one wanted to be her friend, why her cousin terrorized her and her brother. They couldn’t be that bad, right? 

“I’m just so tired of people always yelling at me,” Another sniff to stop the tears escaped her. “don’t they know that if I could stop it I would.” Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. 

“It’s okay Lizzie, things’ll get better. I promise.”

“How can you promise that?” She looked up at him, he gave her a comforting smile. 

“Because I’m your older brother and I have those powers.” He joked, she shook her head with a weak laugh. 

“You’re only older by like thirty minutes.” She pointed out, he shrugged. 

“Maybe, but you're still my little sister.” They giggled together. All tension and sadness in the room melting away with each sentence they spoke to each other. They would get through their punishment, they would get through it together. 

~~~

By the time they were allowed out it was well into Summer break with September just around the corner. The Dursley’s seemingly had forgotten the ‘incidents’, being too busy preparing Dudley for beginning school at his father’s old academy to even worry about the other two children in the house. They were out of sight and out of mind, exactly the way they liked it. 

The sticky wind of late July hung around the Dursley’s, even when lounging in their tiny living room. 

“Dudley get the post.” Mr.Dursley ordered from his spot on the sofa, Dudley made a face of disgust. 

“Make Harry get the post!” He whined, continuing to play on his new computer he had gotten as a ‘going away present’. 

“Fine. Harry get the post.”

“Make Lizzie get the post!” Harry mocked the whiny voice of his cousin with a snicker. 

“Will someone just get the bloody post!” The ageing man barked. Both of the younger boys looked over at Lizzie who was reading one of Mrs.Dursley’s old magazines. 

“Sure, I’ll get it.” She huffed, walking to the front door and taking the magazine with her. Four things lay on the doormat: 

A letter from Aunt Marge, An electricity bill, and a letter addressed to each Potter twin. 

Elizabeth dumped the bill and Aunt Marge’s letter back down on the doormat when she saw the other things. Her heart beat with intrigue, no one ever wrote to her or her brother. Ever. So, who was writing to them now? But it was clear, someone was writing to them who knew them. After all, the addresses were too detailed for someone to guess: 

Ms. E. L. Potter  
The Cupboard Under The Stairs   
Specifically The Purple Sleeping Bag   
4 Privet Drive 

The envelope was heavy, made of an off-whitish paper and the address written in shimmer green ink. She turned it over, no stamp from what she could see. Instead a bright red wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a cursive letter H. Who did they know whose name starts with H? 

“Hurry up, girl!” Shouted Mr.Dursley, “What’re you doing? Checking for letter bombs?” He squawked at his own joke. 

Elizabeth collected the fallen mail and went back to the living room, still staring at her peculiar letter. She handed Mr.Dursley his things and sat next to Harry a confused look on her face, 

“What’s wrong?”

“Do we know someone whose name starts with H?” 

“Not that I know of, why?”

“Well, we got these today and they’re sealed with an H so we must know someone whose name starts with that letter.”

“Maybe it’s a place?”

“What place are we subscribed to? Let me rephrase that, what place are we allowed to be subscribed to?” She sassed, he shrugged.

“I don’t know, it was just a thought,” He mumbled half-heartedly, “Maybe we should just open them. Can’t be anything bad, right?” Elizabeth nodded, handing Harry his. 

“On three. One...two...thre-”

“Dad!” Dudley said suddenly, “Dad! They’ve got something!” 

They were on the cusp of unfolding the letters when Mr.Dursley snatched them. 

“That's ours!” Harry said, trying to get them back. 

“Who’d be writing to you two anyways?” sneered Mr.Dursley, shaking open Elizabeth’s letter with one hand and skimming it. His face went from red to green faster than any traffic light the twins had ever seen. His face then went white and clammy, 

“P-P-Petunia!” He gasped, handing over the letter to his wife. She took it curiously but quickly went white from shock as well, 

“Oh my goodness-Vernon!” They stared at each other, forgetting about the children in the room. Dudley wasn’t used to being ignored, he tapped on his father’s shoulder. 

“Let me see! I want to read the letter!” 

“I want to read it,” Elizabeth spat, “seeing as it’s mine.” 

“And I want mine back!” Harry added on with the same intensity as his sister. 

“Get out, all of you,” Mr.Dursley croaked, stuffing the letter back in it’s envelope. 

They didn’t move. 

“I WANT MY LETTER! IT’S MINE, GIVE IT BACK!” Elizabeth shouted, Harry nodded demanding, 

“I WANT MINE AS WELL! THEY WERE ADDRESSED TO US, SO WE SHOULD GET TO SEE THEM!” 

“And let me see it!” Seethed Dudley, his face getting as red as his father’s. 

“OUT!” Roared Mr.Dursley, picking up Harry and Dudley by their ears and throwing them into the hall. Elizabeth was shoved by Mrs.Dursley who promptly shut the door and locked it. Harry, Dudley, and Elizabeth had a silent but furious fight over who would listen at the keyhole. Elizabeth had won (since she always played dirty when fighting with the boys) so she let Harry share with her and Dudley listen from the crack between the door and floor. 

“Vernon,” Mrs.Dursley fretted, “look at the addresses! How could they have known where they sleep? Down to the sleeping back colour! You don’t think they’re watching the house?” 

“Watching, spying, might even be following us.” Grumbled Mr.Dursley. 

“But what should we do? Write back to them? Tell them we don’t want-”

“No!” He said firmly, “No, we’ll ignore it. If they don’t get an answer...yes, that’s best...we won’t do anything…” 

Dudley watched his father’s shining black shoes pace up and down the kitchen. 

“But-”  
“I’m not having one in this house, let alone two! Petunia, didn’t we swear when we took them in we’d stamp out any of that dangerous nonsense? Ignore it for now, we’ll figure out a more permanent solution when I get home.”   
~~~

That evening when he got home from work Mr.Dursley did something he had never done before, he visited the Potter’s in their cupboard. 

“Where’s our letters?” Was the first thing out of Harry’s mouth when he saw the plump man trying to squeeze in. 

“Who’s written to us?” Elizabeth piped in. Mr.Dursley shook his head, 

“No one. Those were addressed to you two by mistake.” Mr.Dursley said shortly. “I’ve burned them. Best to forget.” 

“It was not a mistake!” Elizabeth protested, “It had our cupboard's name on it, it had my sleeping bag’s colour on it! You can’t tell me that wasn’t intentional!”

“SILENCE!” Snapped Mr.Dursley, and a couple spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths then forced his face into a smile, which looked painful to say the least. 

“About the cupboard, Petunia and I have been thinking that maybe you two have...outgrown this space. Maybe it’s even time to start having separate bedrooms. We think it might be nice if Harry moved upstairs to Dudley’s second bedroom and Elizabeth moved down the hall to the guest room.” 

“Why?” Asked Harry. 

“Don’t ask questions!” Snapped Mr.Dursley, “Take your stuff upstairs Harry and you can move your things down the hall Elizabeth. Now.” The Dursleys’ house had four bedrooms. One for Mr. and Mrs.Dursley, One for guests (usually it would’ve been for Aunt Marge), and two for Dudley. One of Dudley’s rooms had been nicknamed ‘the rubbish bin’ by Elizabeth, it was where Dudley threw all his old or broken things. Of course, that was the room Harry had gotten.

Though Elizabeth wasn’t in much better shape. The guest bedroom was hardly used so a thick layer of dust covered everything, no real furnishings were in the room besides a bed and a built in closet space. 

Plus, it wreaked of Aunt Marge’s ‘perfume’ that Harry swore was piss from her cats. She flopped onto the hard, lumpy mattress. Days ago she would’ve been overjoyed at the thought of having a real room but now she’d much rather be in her cupboard with her brother and those letters. Something about not having Harry with her felt odd. He’d always been with her, from when she woke up to when she went back to sleep. He filled the room with conversation, humming, and snoring on occasion. 

Now the house was dead silent besides the blubbering from Dudley about Harry being in his extra bedroom. Elizabeth sighed and stretched out on the bed before curling up in a little ball, trying to mask her loneliness and get some sleep.   
~~~

Breakfast the next morning was tense, and rather quiet. Dudley blubbered quietly still at the fact Harry was sleeping in his second room. Harry was still thinking about what the letters could have possibly said. Elizabeth was wondering how the smell of Aunt Marge’s ‘perfume’ had already seeped into her skin. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley just kept looking over at each other darkly. 

When mail arrived, Mr.Dursley, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry and Elizabeth, made Dudley go get it. They heard banging and running as Dudley came down the hall, 

“There’s two more! ‘Mr. H. J. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-”

With a grunt, Mr.Dursley leapt from his seat with Harry right behind him. They fought for a moment before Mr.Dursley ultimately won, ripping the letters in two before putting them in the fire. That was how the next three days went, Harry, Dudley, and Mr.Dursley fighting for the letters. But never Elizabeth. She always sat calmly eating her breakfast, because why waste her energy when she had a plan. 

Early in the morning, when the sun hadn't even graced the sky, Elizabeth quietly dressed, careful not to wake anyone. She stepped lightly down the hall to the front door, her heart hammered in her chest as she reached the door and-

“AAAARRGGHH!” 

Elizabeth leapt into the air, she’d stepped on something big and squishy on the doormat - something alive! 

Light’s clicked on and to her horror Elizabeth realized that the big, squishy thing had been her uncle’s face. Mr.Dursley had been sleeping in a sleeping bag the entire night to try and stop one of the twins from doing exactly what she was doing. He shouted at her for about half an hour before she meekly shuffled into the kitchen and by the time she got back, the mail had arrived. 

Sitting pristinely in his lap she could see six letters all addressed to her or Harry in green ink. 

“We want-” She began, but he was already tearing them up before her eyes. 

Mr.Dursley didn’t go to work that day. Instead he stayed home and did ‘home repairs’ as he called them, which include nailing the mail slot shut.   
“If they can’t deliver, they won’t show up!” He sang out happily, nailing in another nail. 

On Friday, no less than twenty-four letters arrived for the twins. As they couldn’t go through the mail slot, they had been slide under the door or through the sides or even a few from the small window in the downstairs bathroom. 

He stayed home again. Now nailing up the front and back door, and most windows. He hummed to himself, jumping at small noises as he worked. Which made Friday all the more fun for Elizabeth who had found Dudley’s old bird caller and decided to put it to good use. 

On Saturday, things began getting out of hand. Forty-eight letters to the pair had shown up, twenty-four rolled up in egg cartoons the confused milk man gave Petunia, and twenty-four found in coat pockets. While Mr.Dursley made furious phone calls to the postal service, his dairy subscription place, and any local coat seller, Mrs.Dursley shredded the letters in her food processor. 

“Who on earth wants to talk to you two this badly?” Dudley asked them in amazement. 

On Sunday morning, Mr.Dursley sat down at the breakfast table tired but happy. 

“No post on Sunday,” He reminded them cheerfully, spearing jam on his newspaper, “No damn letters today-”

Something came whizzing at the back of his neck as he spoke. Next moment, forty or fifty or even a hundred letters came pelting through the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked but Elizabeth and Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one. 

“Out! OUT!” Mr.Dursley seized Harry by his ear and Mrs.Dursley snatched Elizabeth by her waist, throwing them into the hall and shutting the door behind them once everyone was out. They could still hear the letters streaming in from the other room, Mr.Dursley looked ticked. 

“We’re going away. That’s it! Get in the car. No arguments!” He looked so dangerously not even Elizabeth argued as they all crowded into the car. 

They drove and drove and drove. Sometimes taking strange turns left or right, when this would happen Mr.Dursley would mutter ‘Shake ‘em off...damn letters shake ‘em off…’. They didn’t stop the entire day, not even for food and water. Dudley had never had such a bad day in his life, this was out of a nightmare for him. No food, no soda, no telly, it was horrid! 

Finally, Mr.Dursley stopped when night was already around them at a hellish looking hotel on the outskirts of England practically. Dudley, Harry, and ELizabeth shared a twin bed with musty, damp sheets. Dudley snored, Elizabeth’s breathing soon went heavy and slow, but Harry stayed awake sitting on the windowsill just wondering... 

They ate stale cornflakes, hard granola bars, and cold tinned soups for breakfast the next day. Everyone looked confused, tired, and dirty from still wearing yesterday's clothes. They had nearly finished when the owner of the hotel came over to them, 

“Excuse me but is there a Mr. H. L. Potter or Ms. E. L. Potter here? I have about a hundred letters at the front desk addressed to them.” She held up two letters for an example and in bright green ink they read: 

Mr. H. L. Potter Ms. E. L. Potter  
Room 17 Room 17   
Railview Hotel Railview Hotel   
Cokeworth Cokeworth 

Harry made a grab for the letters but Mrs.Dursley knocked them out of his hand. The woman stared. 

“No Potters here, he just likes to cause trouble.” She chirped as best as she could. The lady nodded, apologized for interrupting, and walked away. Mrs.Dursley let out a breath, 

“Shouldn't we just go home, dear?” But Mr.Dursley didn’t seem to hear instead shoving them all back in the car and driving off to God knew where. Elizabeth started to think they were getting kidnapped or worse when Mr.Dursley began checking out secluded places like fields or forests. It wasn’t until they reached the shore and he locked them all in the car while he ‘looked around’ did everyone else start to worry. 

“Dad’s gone mad, hasn’t he?” Dudley asked his mother who just slowly nodded. “It’s monday! The great Humberto’s is on tonight. I want to go home or at least somewhere with a television.” 

Monday. That reminded Elizabeth of something. If it was Monday, and it probably was since Dudley never got the date of his favorite TV show wrong, then tomorrow was her and Harry’s birthday. Their birthday was never something exciting, but it was something. Afterall, you and your twin only turn eleven once.   
Mr.Dursley returned later, his face twisted into a cheery smile, 

“Found the perfect place! Everyone out.” It was very cold outside the car, icy winds blew at them making Elizabeth’s braid whip into Dudley’s face. Which would’ve broken out into a fight if they weren’t so tired. Mr.Dursley pointed at something that looked to be a large rock on the sea. Perched atop the rock was the worst shack you could imagine. One thing was for certain, there was no television. 

“Storm forecast for tonight,” Chirped Mr.Dursley, “And a gentleman has kindly lended us his boat. I’ve already got us some rations, so all abroad!” They climbed aboard starting to shiver from the sea spray of pure ice and rain. Harry curled into his sister for warmth as she whispered, 

“This is it. He’s gone mad and is surely going to kill us. I’ve seen those movies Dudley and his friends watch, this is always how the murder happens.” That statement didn’t make anyone feel better. Instead of responding Harry curled closer, trying to block out all thoughts of his death.   
~~~

Inside the shack was as awful as the outside, smelling strongly of seaweed and other decaying sea creatures. Wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and musty. There were only two rooms. 

Mr.Dursley’s rations turned out to be a chip bag and four bananas. 

“I can’t eat bananas.” Elizabeth stated, “I’m allergic, remember?”

“Then starve!” Mr.Dursley chuckled, leaning over to Harry and saying, “Could do with some of those letters now, eh?” He was in a very good mood. The best mood he’d ever been in since Harry and Elizabeth first arrived at his house. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm just to deliver two dinky letters. Harry privately agreed, thought the thought didn’t cheer him up like it did his uncle. 

Night fell and the promised storm blew in. Mrs.Dursley had found a few blankets in a storage closet and made a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. While Elizabeth and Harry were to find the softest and warmest piece of ground, sharing a ratty blanket. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had gone to sleep on the bed in the other room. 

Dudley’s snores filled the entire shack, but were somehow subdued by the storm outside. Giving enough ‘silence’ for Harry and Elizabeth to talk, 

“Happy birthday!” Harry sang out with a smile, Elizabeth shook her head. 

“Not yet! We still have ten minutes of being ten!” She pointed over to Dudley’s fat wrist where his electronic watch was. 

“What do you want for your birthday?”

“Probably a cake or something.” She confessed. Elizabeth had a small sweet tooth that only her brother knew of. He laughed and began drawing a cake silhouette in the fallen ash around them. 

“You?” 

“Probably new glasses or a cool lightsaber replica like Dudley got.” Elizabeth began copying her brother’s idea and drew the items roughly in the ash. Once they were both drawn, Harry peered back over at Dudley’s watch. 

Two minutes. 

“Okay, one the count of three blow out your candles.” Harry insisted, 

“And on the count of three open your gifts.” She added, and he smiled. 

“Okay, one...two...thre-” BOOM. The whole shack shivered and they bolted upright, staring at the door. Someone outside was knocking to get in. Their hearts leapt with fear. 

Someone was outside!


	5. Keeper of the Keys

BANG! They knocked once again. Dudley jerked awake. 

“Where’s the cannon!” He sputtered stupidly. Now, all three children stared at the door where the knocking continued. All confused, and all scared. 

“I’m going to open it.” Elizabeth finally stated, Harry looked over at his sister. 

“Are you mad?! They could be a serial killer for all we know or worse and you want to open the door!”Harry croaked but Elizabeth was already walking over to the door. Her heart beat loudly in her chest while her hand shakily reached out for the door knob. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Elizabeth jumped back in fear, she felt herself being pulled back by her waist and thrown onto the couch. Mr.Dursley stood with a slim rifle in his hands while Mrs.Dursley gathered all the children onto the couch with her. 

“Don’t worry Petunia, I’ve got this.” Mr.Dursley mumbled. He took a deep breath and began shouting, “Who’s there? I warn you - I’m armed!” 

There was a tense pause before-

CRASH! 

The door flew clean off the hinges and with a deafening crash skidded along the floor. 

A man stood in the doorway. He was ginormous! Almost three times as tall as a basketball player and five times as wide. Scraggly black hair covered most of his face except his eyes and bulbous nose. The man squeezed his way into the hut , crouching so his head didn’t touch the ceiling. He picked up the door with ease and propped it against the doorframe, slightly embarrassed. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Can’t contain me strength sometimes.” He looked over at Mrs.Dursley, “Could yeh make a cup o’ tea for meh? It’s not been an easy journey…” Mrs.Dursley just sat frozen in fear, holding the children close. 

The man looked between her and a shaking Dudley, 

“No tea? Argh, budge up then, yeh great lumps!” Dudley squeaked and ran to his father, his mother following. Leaving only Elizabeth and Harry holding each other on the couch. The stranger gave a familiar warm smile, 

“An’ here they are!” They looked up into the eyes of the wild-looking man, he gave a hearty laugh at their fear. “Why so scared? Can’t remember a face? Las’ time I saw you two, you were only babes.” He focused on Harry, “Yeh look lots like yer dad, but yeh’ve got ya mum’s eyes.” 

“What...What about me?” Elizabeth squeaked, the man’s focus shifted once more. He smiled, 

“Spittin’ image of yeh mum I’d say. Except maybe them freckles, yeh dad had those. But between yeh and me, them freckles look lots better on yeh than on yehr dad.” Elizabeth gave a small smile and blush at the compliment. The more the man talked the more he seemed familiar to them. 

“I demand you leave at once!” Mr.Dursley protested, “You’re breaking and entering! I...I’ve got a weapon!” 

“Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune.” Said the giant, reaching over the twins and pulling the rifle out of Mr.Dursleys hands, promptly bending it like rubber. Mr.Dursley gave a low mumble of terror. 

“Anyways, a happy birthday to yeh two! Got yeh two summat here- I might’ve sat on it but it’ll taste alright.” From his black coat’s pocket he pulled a smushed box. He set it in between them. They looked at each other and together with trembling fingers opened the box. 

Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with ‘Happy Birthday Potters’ written in green icing. 

Elizabeth looked up, her eyes full of happiness, 

“A cake? For us?” The man nodded with a laugh at her excited face. Elizabeth looked over at Dudley who was already licking his lips at the sight of the treat. Her smile grew devious as she ran her fingers on the top, getting a giant blob of icing and eating it. Dudley’s face was priceless. 

While she continued to tempt Dudley, Harry looked up meaning to say ‘thank you’ but instead saying,

“Who are you?” 

The giant chuckled. 

“Me names Rubeus Hagird, Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts.” 

“What’s a Hogwarts?” Elizabeth questioned, icing spread around her mouth and sticking to her hand. Harry groaned, his sister always went overboard when sweets were involved. Hagrid let out another hearty laugh, 

“Save some for later will yeh? Don’t want a stomach ache, do yeh?” Elizabeth shook her head, putting another glob of icing in her mouth. Harry looked appalled, she had gone full Dudley after one cake! 

“Now about that tea then, eh?” Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together. “I wouldn’t say no ter summat stronger if yeh’ve got it.” He looked over at the dusty fireplace with shriveled chip bags and banana peels, he snorted. Hagrid bent down over the fireplace, Elizabeth and Harry peered from their spot on the couch but they couldn’t see what he was doing until he pulled away showing a roaring fire and three piping cups of tea. 

“Tea?” He asked the twins while downing his own. They took the cups and let the warm drink warm their insides. Dudley fidgeted a little. He wasn’t used to being ignored. 

“Quite fidgeting Dudley!” Mr.Dursley said sharply. Hagrid chuckled darkly. 

“Yer son don’ need more fattin’. He’s quite full.” 

“So...what’s a Hogwarts?” Elizabeth questioned again and Harry nodded adding, 

“Are they the ones who sent us letters?” Hagrid looked shocked, 

“Yeh two don’ know what Hogwarts is?” Harry and Elizabeth exchanged a look, 

“Should we?” Harry wondered, Hagrid nodded. 

“Aye, didn’t yeh ever wonder where yer parents learned it all?”

“Learned what?” 

“Magic.” Mrs.Dursley raged, “Harry, Elizabeth, there’s something we haven’t told you because we wanted to protect you from that ghastly world!”  
“Nonsense! Let them be wizards, we aren’t dangerous!” Hagrid scolded, getting Mrs.Dursley to shut up. He turned back to Harry and Elizabeth. “Now, I’ve brought yeh two some extra letters. Figured they wouldn’t let you hav’ them.” 

From his pocket Hagrid pulled out the final two letters delivered to the Potter twins. Both with the red wax seal and bright green ink. Their heads were already reeling with questions but they managed to look up at Hargid for permission to open them, he smiled, 

“Go on yeh two. Yer futures await.” They ripped open the letters to reveal what they had been anticipating for days:   
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY   
~~~~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)   
Dear Ms.Potter,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Even more questions popped into their heads and they couldn’t decide what to ask first, their words coming out on top of each other and jumbled.   
“Slow down yeh two! Slow down! ‘Arry you ask first.” 

“Okay well what does it mean they await my owl?”

“Leapin’ lizards! That reminds me…” Hagrid knocked a hand to his forehead with enough force to shake the entire shack. From another pocket in his coat he pulled out an owl. Harry and Elizabeth’s eyes went large, he pulled out a real owl from his pocket! Then he pulled a quill and parchment, hurriedly writing something and giving it to the owl who flew off moments later. 

Hagrid straightened up and signaled for them to close their wide-open mouths muttering, ‘Don’t want yeh catchin’ bugs.’ 

“I have a question,” Elizabeth stated, everyone’s eyes fell upon the girl causing her question to come out shyly. “so...there’s an entire school just for people like us?”   
“That’s right young Liz. Children just like you are all invited to this school to learn how to control their gifts-”

“It’s not a gift,” Mr.Dursley declared sharply. “And they aren’t going.” Hagrid grunted. 

“I’d like ter see a muggle like you stop them.” 

“A what?” Harry said intrigued. 

“A Muggle,” Hagrid said, “it’s what we call nomagic folks like them. An’ it’s yeh two’s luck you grew up in a family o’ the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on.”   
“We swore when we took them in we’d stop that rubbish,” raged Mr.Dursley, “swore we’d stamp it out of them! Wizards indeed!” 

“You knew?” Elizabeth spoke, “You knew we were...we wizards?” 

“Of course we knew!” Shrieked Mrs. Dursley, “How could you two not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that one and just like that disappeared off to that...that school and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. Our mother and father were so proud to have a witch in the family, but I was the only one to see what she really was. A freak!”

“Don’t call my mum that!” Shot Elizabeth, Mrs.Dursley gave her a scoff, 

“I can call her whatever I want! And then she met that dreadful Potter at school and got married and...and had you two. And I knew with one look you’d be exactly like her, a freak and proud of it! But I wanted to leave you two alone, I couldn’t care less about you two until she went and got herself blown up and murdered-”

“BLOWN UP? You told us they died in a car crash!” 

“CAR CRASH!” Roared Hagrid. “How could a car crash kill Lily an’ James Potter? It’s an outrage! The Potter twins not knowing’ their story!” He threw the Dursley’s a dirty look. 

“What story? What’s going on?” Elizabeth questioned. Hagrid sighed, 

“Yeh parent’s were killed by a...dark wizard trying to protect you two. See, the wizardin’ world was dangerous not to long ago. Yeh couldn’t trust anyone, people turning on people to save family or lovers or children. No one was safe from...him and his followers. But yeh parents decided to stand up against them, along with Dumbeldore and their friends. Things were lookin’ better after they starting fightin’ back. Until a year after yeh two were born. He found you, somehow and...and tried to kill you two but your parent’s saved you, costin’ their own lives. 

When police found them they also found the dark wizard’s body, it seemed your parents were heroes until the bitter end.   
They were good people, prefects both of them at Hogwarts and wonderful parents too. Such a shame they-they-” Hagrid pulled out a spotty handkerchief, drying his eyes. “Sorry, I get a lil emotional sometimes.” 

Something very painful was going on inside of the twin’s minds. As Hagrid’s story came to a close Harry saw his mother’s face more clear than ever screaming as she hit the floor. He winced inwardly at the memory. Elizabeth saw a blinding flash of green light and remembered something for the very first time. A high pitched cackle. 

Hagrid watched them sullenly. 

“Took yeh two from the ruined house myself, on Dumbeldore’s orders I delivered yeh to them. Yeh story became big in the wizardin’ world, people all over know who you two are and have been waitin’ for the day when you two could return home.”

“What a load of horse shit!” Said Mr.Dursley, Harry and Elizabeth jumped. They had almost completely forgotten the Dursleys were standing right there. But now Mr.Dursley certainly seemed to have his courage back as he glared at Hagrid. 

“I always knew there was something strange about you and your parents but magic? Please, they were just two freaks who had even freakier children before passing and frankly I think the worlds better off without them. Less freaks means fewer children like you two-” In that moment Hagrid jumped from the couch, pulling out a pink umbrella and holding it up to Mr.Dursley’s throat like a sword.

“I’m warnin’ you Durlsey...not another word,” The room was tense but Mr.Dursley’s courage seemed flattened as he stepped back against the wall silently. “That's better.” 

Hagrid sat back down on the couch which sagged almost to the floor. Harry and Elizabeth sat silent, still in their own heads. How could she be a wizard? Her? Her whole life being pushed around by her cousin, playing childish pranks and sassing her Aunt and Uncle. She’d been shoved into that cupboard for God knows how long, if she really was a wizard how come she didn’t magic them away? Or turn them into toads or have warts all over her face? 

“Hagrid,” Elizabeth spoke softly, “I think you’ve made a mistake. Maybe just one of us is magical, how can you be sure we both are?” 

“I’m pretty sure you both are but how about we do a little tes to be sure, that make yeh feel better?” Elizabeth nodded, Hagird continued. “Have yeh ever made things happen when you’ve been scared or angry?” Elizabeth looked into the fire. She’d always been a little strange. Her dreams always feel too real to just be dreams. The teapot incident was just one of many, and not to mention the twisting in her stomach and pulsing in her veins when she was angry. 

Harry set his hand on her’s, she looked over at him and his beaming face, deciding to copy the smile. She could worry about this later, Harry was excited so she should be as well. Hagrid chuckled, 

“See? The Potter’s not wizards - you two just wait, you’ll be right famous at Hogwarts.” 

But the Dursley’s weren’t letting them go without a fight. 

“I read that outrageous letter! They’ll need rubbish like -books and wands and uniforms-who’s going to pay for all that? Certainly not us!” Mrs.Dursley retorted.   
“No issues there, we got it all sorted for them.” Hagrid responded with a hint of passive aggression.

“Well what about transportation?” Mr.Dursley piped in, “Who’s going to drive them there?”

“Yeah! I’m not missing my TV for their crackpot school!” Dudley whined, Hagrid casually pointed his umbrella at the boy and muttered something. A thin blast of violet light shot him and in a matter of seconds Dudley’s whole head was a TV! 

“That’ll teach yeh to disrespect Hogwarts!” Hagrid spat with a chuckle. Mrs.Dursley let out a scream and flew to her boy’s side, Mr.Dursley doing the same.   
Hagrid motioned for the twins to follow him to the door, 

“C’mon yeh two, let’s get out of here and find a proper place to sleep. Big day tomorrow.” With that Hagrid, Harry, and Elizabeth marched out the door not caring if the rain would soak them. They were finally free from the Dursleys, free at last! 

Though as Harry marched with his head high, Elizabeth couldn’t help her stomach turning with fear. Were they really doing the right thing? 

Was she really a wizard?

**Author's Note:**

> Into other things besides Harry Potter? Look at some upcoming books that will be released soon!: 
> 
> -The Mechanic and The Machine (January 5th, 2021) A Mandalorian love story filled with action, adventure, and a dash of trauma all set with the background of space. 
> 
> -Holmes (February 1st, 2021) After Sherlock Holmes and John Watson go missing, it's up to Sherlock's next door neighbour to find them. Puzzles, dark pasts, and romance. Who knew living in 221C was so dangerous?
> 
> -Love and War (Wanna read it early, check out my wattpad! Other wise it will be relased Febuary 14th, 2021) Being the sister of Captain America has its perks and downfalls. Just ask Eli Rodgers, lover to Bucky Barnes and sister to Steve Rodgers.


End file.
